theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Akeldamas The Dread Prophet
Akeldamas faithfully served the Dread Masters before their capture towards the end of the Great Galactic War. The Cold War gave Akeldamas time to contemplate that not everything can be fearful, leaving Akeldamas to question the entire beliefs of the Dread Masters. As soon as the Dread Masters were freed from the Prison on Belsavis, Akeldamas rushed back to their service, being dubbed a Prophet by the Dead Masters shortly before the Dread Masters' separation from the Empire. The Dread Guard Joining the Dread Master's Guard An Acolyte of Korriban, Akeldamas, was like every other kind of Sith on Korriban. Unbeknownst to him that he was gifted with a unique force ability known as Force Premonition, this gave him the ability to have in depth detail of future events of 2 outcomes, He used this to his advantage to pass the Sith trials and flawlessly avoided any advanced from rival acolytes. He was at a young age of 19 when he joined the Dread Guard to protect the Dread Masters on their Dreadnought to strike fear into various Republic Fleets allowing an advantage to the Imperial Fleet. The Prophecy During the war, Akeldamas specialized in using the force to hide himself and blend in his surroundings, this and his force premonitions gave him the ultimate advantage to dispatch any enemy in his path. On one fateful night, Akeldamas had a powerful Vision that a Republic Strike team would board the Dreadnought and capture or kill the Dread Masters. When this news was brought to the Dread Masters, they simply scoffed at such a thing and dismissed Akeldamas. The Capture of the Dread Masters It happened suddenly, the dreadnought's secret location within unknown space was discovered by a Jedi leading a Republic Special Strike Force. This group was trained to resist force mental attacks making them immune from the Dread Masters when boarding the ship. This left the crew of the ship and the assigned Dread guards to fend off the attacking Republic strike team. Akeldamas was in charge for last line of defense before the Dread Masters' chambers. Him and several other dread guard assassins and dread guard sentinels fought off the Republic Troopers but ultimately fell before the Jedi commander. Akeldamas took a blaster shot to his shoulder, and due to the extra padding from his robes greatly dampened the shot and he took this as an advantage and fell down to let the troopers pass him and once they were gone, to use his force cloaking ability to escape knowing he had failed the Dread Masters. He waited till the Republic left the ship with the 6 Dread Masters incapacitated. Once he saw this, he knew that it was his destiny to save them and took an escape pod when the Republic Strike vessel jumped into hyperspace. Several Weeks later the Republic publicly announced that the Dread Masters were killed on their dreadnought, because of this, Akeldamas was once ignored by the Empire to assemble a rescue team to save the Dread Masters from the Republic even though he saw that they were alive. The Return of the Dread Masters Years passed; eventually the Great Galactic War came to an end with the Attack of Coruscant and then the Treaty of Coruscant leading to The Cold War. During this time Akeldamas spent his time searching for the Dread Masters following any lead on suspicious prison transport activity, but his search was going in vain and was about to give up until a new war broke out with the Republic and Empire resulting in the discard of the Treaty Of Coruscant and began raiding new information from Republic planets under siege from the Empire. When the Empire discovered a secret prison facility on Belsavis within the active volcanic pockets on the desolate planet's surface leaving any prison facility undetectable from first glance unless you were to land on the planet. With this news discovered, he sent several Imperial strike teams to begin incursions on suspected lock down locations on the planet to find any trace if the Dread Masters were held on Belsavis. Eventually Imperial scouts found Esh-kha transporting the incapacitated Dread Masters to a facility inside the old Esh-kha prison wing of the planet where then an Imperial Strike team went in and liberated the Dread Masters. When the Dread Masters returned to the Empire, they sought out Akeldamas to recruit him in the reconstruction of the Dread Guard never questioning his premonitions ever again, and because he foretold future events that happened to them and they ignored it, they gave Akeldamas the title of Dread Prophet. Shortly after the Dread Masters rescue, they began their fear campaign and separated themselves from the Empire and made themselves a third party for the war. Because of the mysterious Rakatan technology on Belsavis, it intrigued the Dread Masters and wondered if they could harness the ancient technology in their search to spread fear throughout the Galaxy. The Building Blocks for The Dread Droid Forces Through the research from the Rakatan technology, it lead unclear directions to locations with Rakatan machines to spontaneously generate armor weapons and droids based off the designs from the Jewel of the Infinite Empire, The Star Forge, because of this these machines have been dubbed "The Forge Machines". The Dread Masters decided to salvage a cache of HK-51 assassin droids left inside a downed ship in Section X called the Fatality and decided to use the HK-51's for their new Dread Forces, but they knew that most of them were damaged in the crash and plan to use a functioning HK-51 unit and copy it and make infinite copies for an unrelenting droid force to sow fear into the galaxy by an unrelenting army. The discovery began great interest for the Forge Machines. The Dread Masters tasked their loyal servant Akeldamas The Dread Prophet to find the Rakatan Forge Machines for he is the only Dread Servant that has a wide knowledge of history for relics. The End is neigh The Encounter with The Force Shaman In his search for the Rakatan Forge Machines it lead him to the Ice World of Hoth, a nearby planet in the system, for the ancient texts told of a failsafe if there was a prison break and so as the sensors were triggered a quickly generating droid force would come to stop anyone from leaving the system during the time of the Infinite Empire. Once Akeldamas set foot on Hoth, he quickly followed the likely trails and evidence for potential resting place for a Forge Machine. Akeldamas remember coming across 300 year old accounts from the Republic stating about a disrupter field causing ships to crash as a defense system for the Star Forge, this potentially meant that the Starship Graveyard could be the resting place of the Forge Device. On his venture to the Forge Machines encountered a wandering around the ice plains and discovered he was an ex-sith lord and wore a replica of the mask of Revan. Akeldamas was most disturbed to realize him and this Shaman were nearly exactly alike except for views on things and ideals. Akeldamas was intrigued and tried to recruit this "Force Shaman" to join the cause of the Dread Forces but failed for the Force Shaman was dead set to remain neutral for the war. When the Shaman discovered Akeldamas was seeking the ancient Rakatan Force Machines for the Dread Masters, the Shaman quickly raced to the location of the Forge Device and destroyed the machine and because of this, Akeldamas failed his mission and the Shaman destroyed any leads Akeldamas to any other Forge Machines. The Last of his People Upon defeat, Akeldamas had a premonition of seeing the Dread Masters being slain all but one surviving. With this vision he knew that the Dread Masters were doomed for there was no alternative route to change the future that was already in motion. Akeldamas decided to remain in service to the Dread Masters still searching for another Forge Machine on various other planets still showing signs of the Infinite Empire's presence. Alliance with Dark Master Gravatus Whilst searching for any Forge Machine, Akeldamas had another premonition of the future being at the right hand of a powerful entity with unrelenting strength and power in the force, while another man at his left with several others behind. In this vision of the future held fire and brimstone as the landscape around them burned with countless followers to their cause. While their enemies trembled before them with all who attempted to stand against them completely obliterated. This drove Akeldamas to find this man and to bring the vision to life. By the time Akeldamas was nearing his destination where the being from his vision would be. This was when Akeldamas heard news of the conflicts on Denova were becoming explosive and the leader named Kephess was being viewed by one of the Dread Masters, Dread Master Styrak, with great interest. With the Dread Masters occupied on searching for more recruits for their plans making the Empire and Republic completely forget about the Dread Forces, it allowed Akeldamas continue on with his search from his vision. Going to finish the rest of das storeh when I get clarification on some stuffs... A Shift in the Balance The Question After the first part of his vision was coming into place, Akeldamas believed the man on the left was the Force Shaman and sought him out to ask him a question, a question to join him and Gravatus to fulfill the vision. Akeldamas was approaching the Shaman using his force cloak but was taken by surprised when a jolt of lightning hit him and that it came from the Shaman. This resulted in Akeldamas to get straight to the point of the question and the Shaman refused. Eventually a conflict arose and the fight only lasted a minute for they both knew they were equally matched and that fighting would be a waste of time. Only thing left for Akeldamas to do was give him a warning for choosing the wrong side and slipped into stealth and went on his way. The Formation of Allies Once Gravatus and several others became allies, Gravatus took it upon himself to become the leader of this army of darkness, this band of fellow Sith alike was then called Erebus. Going to add more when I get more information of the general idea Fatal Conspiracy After attacking a Republic Stronghold destroying every soldier in sight, Akeldamas noticed one soldier was badly wounded and walked over to the trooper and just as he was about to impale him with his lightsaber, the trooper grabbed his ankle and looked up to him and said "Project Javelin will stop people like you...". To his surprise for the first time ever hearing this before. He hesitated before impaling the trooper and walking away to regroup with Gravatus and the rest of the raid force. This is a draft in progress Category:SWTOR Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Character Category:Shadow Fiction